


The Fires of Overwatch (One-shots)

by FaithfulWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Help, I have no idea why, ITS NOT OKAY, Idk how to type tags, Just a bunch of crappy onshots, Why do I do this to myself, You can request if you want, also probably alot of mccree, cuz i have no ideas, hes awesome, i dont do that, just fluffy, legit, like McCree's beard, no idea what im doing, no lemon, nothing gross, some of these i wrote a wile ago, why are you reading all these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithfulWolf/pseuds/FaithfulWolf
Summary: Alright, so Ima just write a bunch of one-shot in here, because i suck at writing full stories and never finish them anyway. MCCREEEEEEEEE .Requests are Welcome.Here is a small bit of how a write:(Y/n) woke when she heard a door open, her head popping off the icy floor in shock. Terror filled her veins when she heard the dusty accented voice of McCree,“What you doin’ out here Darlin’?” (y/n) looked up, a bright red blush across her cheeks.“Uhh…” Embarrassment flooded her voice, “I- I don’t know?” (Y/n) watched as McCree stifled a laugh, helping her small form from the almost unbearably cold floor. His fingers were warm around her arm, and she was almost tempted to lean into his radiating form, but held the urge down.“Damn darlin’, your freezin,” his warm breath fanned her face, almost burning her frozen cheeks.“W-well, im s-sorry, not all of us are hot radiators!” The words slipped before she could catch her mistake, and Jesse’s grin only grew wider.“Oh, is that what I am now?” His gravelly voice sent chills down (y/n)’s spine, and she trembled slightly.“Th-that’s n-n-not what i m-m-ment!” Her voice trembled slightly, “I-I was talking temperature!”





	1. Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYYYYYYYY WELCOME
> 
> this is trash, run away.

McCree- 

 

(Y/n) sighed, curling underneath her thin sheets to keep warm, though it did little to keep out the bitter cold that filled the Watchpoint basement. The heating had been ‘accidentally’ broken a few days ago by a junker, who thought it would be funny to set it on fire. Now the entire tower was an icy cold prison, making the winter outside sometimes seeming more appealing than the cold metal halls of the base. 

Folding herself up into a ball, (y/n) rolled from her bed, thumping lightly on the freezing floor, before crawling her way out of the room, attempting to stay as warm as possible. There were only a few hero’s on (y/n)’s floor, Genji, McCree, D.va, and herself. The rest were resting on the floors below. 

Slipping past a few doors, the not so sneaky blanket clad hero pushed through McCree’s room, staying low to the ground, careful to not make much noise. 

Sighing, (y/n) watched as the western hero slept peacefully, unaffected by the freezing temperatures around him. His chest rose and fell with ease, not ragged and hitched like (y/n)’s, making her envy his ability to sleep through the cold. 

The thought of crawling into his bed crossed (y/n)’s mind, and instantly her face flamed, and she pushed the idea back. No matter how warm… cozy… and comfy sleeping with him would be, she would never do that. Right?

Once more (y/n) had to push the thought back, McCree would for sure kill her if he found her snuggling into his bed. No matter how close they were as friends… he wouldn’t think of her like that. Pulling her hair (y/n) trugged from his room but her sleepy form collapsed just outside his doorway, and she curled up, drifting into a fitfully cold sleep on the floor. 

\----

(Y/n) woke when she heard a door open, her head popping off the icy floor in shock. Terror filled her veins when she heard the dusty accented voice of McCree,

“What you doin’ out here Darlin’?” (y/n) looked up, a bright red blush across her cheeks.

“Uhh…” Embarrassment flooded her voice, “I- I don’t know?” (Y/n) watched as McCree stifled a laugh, helping her small form from the almost unbearably cold floor. His fingers were warm around her arm, and she was almost tempted to lean into his radiating form, but held the urge down. 

“Damn darlin’, your freezin,” his warm breath fanned her face, almost burning her frozen cheeks. 

“W-well, im s-sorry, not all of us are hot radiators!” The words slipped before she could catch her mistake, and Jesse’s grin only grew wider.

“Oh, is that what I am now?” His gravelly voice sent chills down (y/n)’s spine, and she trembled slightly.

“Th-that’s n-n-not what i m-m-ment!” Her voice trembled slightly, “I-I was talking temperature!” Her mind went into overdrive, trying to regain the confidence she usually wore in front of her teammates. “Not that you’re not hot- b-but not that I-I’m into you o-or anything!” She took a breath, composing herself into her more steeled demeanor. 

“Sorry… I came here last night to ask for a blanket, but I didn’t want to wake you, and passed out while thinking about it.”

“Shucks, doll,” that was a new one, “ya coulda woken me, I would’a even offered ta’ share my bed.” There was a glint of mischief in his eyes at that comment, and no doubt (y/n)’s face was already turning a bright shade of red. 

Damn, he was in her head.

“Dang, now I wish I had woken you,” (y/n) shot back, holding onto her confidence the best she could, though it was beginning to waver slightly. 

“Hmmm, I’m awake now,” Jesse took a step forward, steaming breath fanning onto (y/n) lips, making her knees wobble slightly. “An’ the Commander ain’t exspecting us for a few hours.” (y/n)’s blood ran cold. “A-an’ you look like ya’ didn’t sleep well.”

(Y/n) was finding it harder to focus on what Jesse was saying, his lips were entrancing her gaze, and the almost overwhelming smell of desert and smoke nearly broke her. Her fingers were shaking as she tore her eyes from his moving lips, and up to his dark gaze. His irises sparkled as he spoke, a deep puppy dog brown, so soft (y/n) could almost feel his emotions through them. Her gaze again dropped to his lips, that had curved into his signature flirtatious smile that had made her heart race countless times before. His teeth flashed, white canines glinting in the low light of the halls. A hearty laugh filled (y/n)’s ears, and her restraint crumbled, and without a second though, she slammed her lips into Jesse’s. For a moment she waited, waited for him to push her away, to yell ‘What the hell?!’ to lock her out of his life forever, but it never came. Instead she felt a warm arm snake around her waist, pulling her closer, as his strangely heated metallic hand entangled into her hair. 

Fire burst through (y/n)’s veins, boiling her blood as McCree tightened his grip on her, and her own hands entangled into his mop of messy locks. His stubble tickled her chin as he deepened the kiss, warm tongue licking her lips. 

At that moment (y/n) remembered her need for oxygen and pulled away from Jesse rather quickly, causing him to accidentally bit her lip. 

Squeaking rather loudly, (y/n) brought a hand to her swollen bleeding lips, hazy eyes wide with shock. Her breathing was shaky and uneven, mind swirling with thoughts of what just happened. She wanted to cry. Cry because she was so damn happy, but also her lip was bleeding. 

“Oh! Darlin’ you okay!” Once again she was in McCree’s arms, as he gently pulled her own hand from her mouth, watching in almost horror at the blood trickling from her lips. “I’m so sorry darlin’! I-I didn’t mean to!”

Fear hit (y/n) hard, “D-didn’t mean to bite me, or didn’t mean to k-kiss me?” She kept her gaze low, watching McCree’s thumb wipe the blood from her chin. 

“I didn’t mean to bite you, darlin’.”

(Y/n) smile slightly, “Will you kiss it better?”

Jesse smiled widely, calloused fingers cupping (y/n)’s face, leaning in for a tender kiss. Sparks zapped down (y/n)’s spine as they connected for the second time. Relaxing slightly, (y/n) hummed happily, content in Jesse’s warm embrace. 

“Well,” a metallic voice spoke behind them. “You two certainly enjoy each other’s company.”

(Y/n) let out a muffled screech, pulling away from Jesse, taking a few steps back to distance them, though the Cowboy just laughed at her embarrassed antics. 

“About time, Jesse.” Genji laughed lightly. “I was getting tired of watching you two pine for each others affection.


	2. Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prank wars turns into something else
> 
>  
> 
> Okay... this is kinda odd, and doesn't make much sense, but whatever, I DONT CARE READ THIS AND CRY! Or dont, because I didn't cry so its okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a two parter, but eh, whats wrong with long chapters.

Reyes-

 

“Reyes!” (Y/n) screamed across the Overwatch base. “Get your mexican butt back here!” 

Gabriel wisely kept his mouth shut, suppressing a laugh as he turned another corner, (y/n) hot on his heels. She barreled down the halls, rage filling her (e/c) irises, set on destroying Reyes. Though the commander would not be brought down without a fight, or in this case, a chase. 

“Reyes!” (Y/n)’s voice traveled down the hall in waves, reverberating across every wall, striking fear into BlackWatch commander.

Before (y/n) could stop him, Gabe burst through the dining hall, where most of the members of overwatch were eating diner. He let out a yell, grabbing the attention of the entire room, “(Y/n) still sleeps with a teddy bear, pass it on!”

A battle screech followed his announcement and the commander was then tackled to the ground, a furious (h/c) girl slamming her fist into his face.

-0-

The prank-war between Gabriel and (Y/n) continued, as the younger soldier plotted for weeks on how to retaliate. Her best friend Genji was great to bounce ideas off of, except most of his pranks ended with someone going to the hospital. 

A week of planning, (Y/n) was more than ready to execute her plan. After several trips to the nearest art stores, and completely draining their stock of glitter, she was jumping up and down with anticipation as she filled small bombs junkrat provided with glue and glitter, others with just glitter. She then pulled herself into the vent next to Gabes room and began her mission impossible. 

The vents creaked and bent under the young soldiers weight, but held her just fine. She pressed herself low, slowly pulling herself forward, attempting to keep quiet in the overly noisy aluminum tunnel. 

Every shift seemed to send a sputter of thunder down the vents, causing (Y/n) curse the blasted aluminum for being so malleable. 

However, nothing was about to stop (Y/n) from getting her revenge, Reyes was gonna pay, he was gonna go down in sparkly history. That was if the vents could be quiet for a simple second so (Y/n) could make her way to his room. 

After quite a bit of struggling, and more than a few curses thrown around, (Y/n) had finally arrived at her destination, stealth still intact. Positioning herself over the bent that poured cool air into the commander's room, and grabbed a glitter bomb. Junkrat had designed them to be just like a flashbang, except instead of blinding a person, they just blew glitter and glue in every direction. 

Holding the small cylinder with care, (Y/n) pulled the pin, keeping a firm grip on the explosive device till she was ready to let it loose. She had a few seconds after she released the firing mechanism to high tale her way back down the vents, or she’d suffer a glittery death. Kicking the vent open, she stuck her head out to take a quick look around the room before she destroyed it, surprisingly Reyes was quiet the decorator. 

His room looked to be designed by a home stager, everything looking pristine and new, set at just the right angle that you could flow through the room completely unhindered. Most of his decorations were some form of black, but a few items of color popped out rather easily in the dark room. First was a painting, one (Y/n) knew all to well, it was a painting she’d thrown from her room in a fit of rage, after completing it, she’d wanted nothing more to destroy it. It was one of herself, she’d done it for practice, but quickly thrown it out as she didn’t enjoy how she looked, though the painting was almost 100% accurate. 

“How the hell did you get your hands on that Reyes?” Her voice was edged, and slightly concerned. “And why the hell is it on your forking wall…”

Her eyes drifted to another colorful object, a blanket, bright pink with soft purple undertones. It was his gift from her for secret santa… she’d expected him to throw it out, despite her going a little bit past the $30 limit they had on gifts. Something in her chest stirred with uncertainty, and her fingers loosened on the grenade in her hand, causing it to slip.

She was too late to realise her mistake, and as she reach to try and grab the explosive, her body tumbled from the vents, crashing onto the hard stone floors or Reye’s room. Not a second later, the bomb exploded, but not only did glitter and glue shootout, but the casing itself shattered. Damn Jucker overfilled it with gunpowder.

The small deadly shards flung around the room, most not doing any damage as they bounced off the steel walls, however a few decided to embed themselves into (Y/n)’s leg. The pain didn’t register right away, as the horrified soldier watched the carnage around her. Glitter was absolutely everywhere, covering a massive portion of Gabes room, thankfully none of his pictures or personal belonging were ruined, though some looked slightly more sparkly. To put a cherry atop (Y/n)’s situation, the door opened just then, causing a few stray glitter particles to fly up. 

There stood the man himself, Gabriel Reyes, and he looked absolutely furious. “What the hell have you done?!” His dark eyes seemed to glow as he glared down at the shook up agent on his floor.

“I-I… I’m sorry…” Her voice was soft as tears pricked in her eyes, though she wasn’t quite sure why they were there, till the pain hit her… Oh… thats why. 

“(L/n)!” Reyes yelled, his voice only succeeding in making (Y/n) let out a scream as she clutched her leg. Blood was visibly leaking from her jeans, and the pain was absolutely excruciating as the few barbs of metal ripped open her muscles as she moved. 

In a flash, Gabes anger was gone, swiftly replaced with worry. “(Y/n)?” His tone was much softer now, one that (Y/n) could barely hear through the roaring of pain. “Oh shiitake mushrooms (Y/n) what the hell happened?” 

“To-o mu-uch,” a blood curdling screech broke from her lips as Reyes tried to move her leg so he could see. “GUNPOWDER!”

“I’m sorry, but I have to see what wrong,” His voice rumbled from his chest giving (Y/n) a small about of comfort as he pulled a knife from his pocket, ripping open her ruined pant leg. His amber eyes roamed over her leg, fingers delacelty brushing over the bleeding holes. “Alright mi amor, hold on a sec,” His soft lips brushed against her ear as he spoke. “I need to get the shrapnel out before we can go to Dr. Ziegler.”

(Y/n) only nodded, preparing herself for the pain that was to come. Gabe pressed a small kiss into her temple, before starting, using his knife to rip the metal pieces from her thigh. If (Y/n) had taken a breath she would have screamed, but her mouth gaped open, in a silent cry for help. “I know amor, I know.” His lips were now at her cheek, “Just a few more.” Once more he dug into her flesh, and the fresh movement of the scrap caused another fire of agony to climb up (Y/n)’s spine, her back curling as her vocal cords let loose another wail. 

“Last one,” a kiss on her jaw, and then absolute searing unbearable pain once more. Her consciousness was beginning to slip just before Gabriel came into view. “Amor?” His voice was distant, and disconnected not quite making sense, though he was speaking in another language. 

“Gabe…”

Darkness.

-0-

(Y/n) let out a pained groan as she shifted, her consciousness slowly returning as she blinked open her eyes. The blurry white scene before her slowly tuned into focus, and the dazed soldier instantly knew where she was. The medical ward. Angela’s section of the Overwatch base, where she studied and practiced her healing techniques. 

“Guten Tag,” a peppy german accent stole (Y/n)’s attention from the room around her. “Looks like du had quite die night.”

“Yea,” (Y/n) glanced down at her tightly bandaged leg, “prank war gone wrong.”

Angela sighed, doing a few checks on her leg, before adjusting the bandage. “Reyes und du need to stop this.”

“He was the one to start it in the first place!” She argued childishly, “I was just finishing it!”

“Reyes stole you bear, Ich think du took it too far.”

(Y/n) kept her mouth shut after that. She had taken it a bit far, sure he’d one up her, but perhaps glitter filled grenades shouldn’t have been her go to when Gabe put temporary hair dye in her conditioner. Though the green color he’d bought was absolutely horrid.

“Okay, maybe I took it a bit far with the grenades,” (Y/n) admitted. “But how was I supposed to know that Junk overfilled him, he’s the best in explosives!”

“Junk always over-fills his bombs (Y/n), you should know this by now.”

“Well… nothing like getting my leg practically blown off to make me never trust that rat again.” (Y/n) joked, watching as Angela just shook her head and wandered towards the exit.

“By the way, Reyes has been waiting outside,” her tone was slightly teasing, causing a soft blush to corse across (Y/n)’s face. 

As soon as the doctor left, (Y/n) could hear hushed words from behind the door, most likely her updating Reyes on her condition. While the two were occupied, (Y/n) fished her phone from her pocket, fingers flicking across a few pages of useless apps till she clicked on her ‘Stupid Gadgets’ folder. 

Her (e/c) orbs flicked across the screen in search of an app she was almost sure she downloaded a few months ago to help her understand some of Angela’s rants. Though it hadn’t worked too well in translating the screams that came from her friend. 

Locking onto the familiar blue of the translation app, (Y/n) clicked it open, fingers twitching slightly with anticipation. When a text box came up for her to type, she didn’t hesitate in writing what she’d heard Gabriel call her.

AMOR - Spanish Detected

Translation- LOVE

Her heart stopped.

Her mind was reeling at the fact that Gabe had called her… that. Something so intimate, despite the fact that their friendship had never gone past the pranking. (Y/n)’s nerves began to tingle with a strange warmth, her chest ached and she felt tears swarm in her eyes. Joy overfilled her veins and she began to shake as she stared at the screen, blinking several time to insure they never changed. 

At that moment, the door opened, revealing a very tired looking commander, who at the sight of (Y/n) crying, rushed to her side. 

“(Y/n), what’s wrong, are you in pain?” His gravelly voice was overflowing with worry. “Angela said she gave you pain killers, were they not enough? Do you need-”

(Y/n) silenced him with a hand over his mouth, a smile brightening the tears she wore. 

“I am perfect. Amor.”

With that, she took her hand away, and pressed an almost desprate kiss into Reye’s lips. Her Amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT UP: HANDSOAP


	3. Drunken Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a little tipsy and wants to make a new friend
> 
> This is kinda rushed, but I really wanted to get this out as it's my first request (thank you btw acieoJ!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HANDSOAP, this isn't as Romantic as my past two, but fear not, I will continue to give Hanzo the love he needs, I just needed to try something a little more friendship based, its hard to write romance when you're a antisocial potato like me XP

Hanzo-

Laughter filled the Overwatch headquarters, echoing off the walls as the vigilante group hunched over a large table, sharing stories, and drinking. A few other hung on the sides, having less loud conversations, and enjoying the soft music that played from Athena’s speakers. (Y/n) however was slinking into one of the darker corners of the room, beer in hand, (e/c) orbs trained on a figure across the room. 

Hanzo stood as far from the party as possible, dark eyes glaring in the direction of the group of partiers. His arms were crossed, and his back was pressed firmly into the wall behind him, he was not planning on joining them anytime soon. 

Despite his clear ‘I’m-not-in-the-mood-for-human-interaction-thank-you-very-much’ aura, (Y/n) shuffled her way over to him, keeping her body pressed into the wall. His eyes flicked over to her when she was about half way across the room, an eyebrow raised in question.

“You not gonna join them?” Her voice was soft, and slightly slurry when she finally made it over to him, her bright smile almost as intoxicating as the liquor on everyone’s breath.

“No.” His tone was sharp and void of emotion, he didn’t want a conversation.

“Oh,” (Y/n)’s smile dropped for a moment but still her drunken personality persisted. “Not a fan of drinking?”

Hanzo glared at her for a moment, not replying right away, “I do not care for unrefined alcohol.”

“So, you’re more of a wine person?”

“Sake actually.”

(Y/n)’s smile returned as the archer relax slightly into their new conversation, “Isn’t that like, rice liquor or something?”

“Something like that, yes.” His face had not changed from that unfeeling expression, but (Y/n) could see the amusement in his eyes at her intelligent comments. It was a wonder she was allowed to come up with plans and lead people on missions. “What do you prefer?”

Her smile widened and she nearly jumped up and down with eagerness for his interest in her, “Me, I prefer a good beer, but I wont say no to a drinking contest with Jesse’s whiskey.” 

Hanzo let out a dry laugh, she was such a child.

“Though I’ve never had sake before,” she added taking a small sip of her drink. “So I couldn’t give you a comparison to that.”

“Perhaps next time I shall bring some,” his deep accented voice now flowed slowly with emotion, a small smile tugging at his soft lips. 

“Oh! That’d be fun!” (Y/n) practically leapt at him, but her tipsy self had no awareness of her own legs, and she tripped, tumbling towards the ground. The (h/c) expected to feel the pain of smacking her head into the ground, but a pair of arms instantly shot out, cradling her form low to the ground.

Hanzo had his arms around her as if he was carrying her down the aisle after getting married… what an odd thought. His chocolate irises glinted with shock and laughter as he stared down at her.

“Perhaps you should sit down,” he was whispering now. “Before you hurt yourself, or anyone else.”

(Y/n) instead of listening like a sane human should, shook her head and rolled herself out of Hanzo’s arms, her drunken form almost instantly missing their warmth as she face planted into the concrete floor. “I’m good!”

A warm hand rested on the small of her back as Hanzo kneeled down to look at the overly giggly soldier. “Do you need help back to your quarters?”

(Y/n) could not get coherent words out through her constant giggle fit, and only nodded as her new companion help peel her body off the ground. 

The archer kept a firm grip on her hip as he slowly lead her out of the party room, and into a lightless hallway. “Athena, lights.” His words echoed slightly down the hall, and the AI responded instantly, as the bright fluresents flicked on, blinding the poor drunk girl in Hanzo’s arms.

“I didn’t drink that much,” (Y/n) said through gritted teeth, her eyes were struggling to adjust to the lighting. “Just a few shots.”

“True,” her oh so grumpy helper stated, “But you are small and don’t have the weight to take on that much alcohol without some sort of inebriation.”

“You talk like a rich person.” The words tumbled from (Y/n)’s unfiltered tongue without much thought. 

“What?”

“Who even says inebriation?” Her voice was steadily getting louder. “You talk very high and mighty, what are you a prince?”

“In some manner, yes I am.”

(Y/n)’s eyes widened, “Holy crap you’re a royal person! That’s so cool!”

“I would not say I am royal, I am undeserving of my title.”

Without a second though, (Y/n) fell into Hanzo, snaking her arms around him. Everyone in Overwatch knew Hanzo’s story, and most chose to ignore him, at fear of getting on his bad side. (Y/n) however empathised with him, the pain of being forced to kill your own kin must have been excruciating. She would not stand for him pulling himself down like that. 

“It wasn’t your fault Hanzo,” (Y/n) drunken tone was completely washed out by seriousness. “Don’t blame yourself for the past, look forward to the future.”

“You should write poetry,” Hanzo muttered, nuzzling his face into (Y/n)’s neck. It was rare that this stoic man accepted affection, even rarer that he’d return it, and (Y/n) reveled in the fact that she had got his attention. 

“I’ll write poetry if you forgive yourself,” she giggled as his breath trickled down her neck, making the skin it touched tingle. Hanzo took a moment to sink himself deeper into the hug, arms tightening significantly.

“I shall try,” his voice was barely a whisper, warm breath slipping down (Y/n) neck as the archer spoke. 

“Thank you,” (Y/n) sighed, pulling away from him far enough to press a warm kiss into his slightly stubbly cheek, dainty fingers brushing against his beard and he pressed himself into her affection, half lidded eyes finally closing as he relaxed. She held him there, basking in his newfound adoration for her touch, holding him for as long as he would need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request, though keep your requests PG-13. If you want to see a certain story, I'd be happy to write that as well, any idea I will run with.

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE A KUDOS AND SUBSCRIBE! Or don't, i'm not your mother.


End file.
